


Crepetastic

by mozaikmage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/pseuds/mozaikmage
Summary: Kuroo realized three things in quick succession:One, while Kuroo’s semester finals had ended a week earlier, Tsukki was still in finals hell.Two, Tsukki had a huge sweet tooth.Three, Kuroo had plenty of time to experiment with making a dessert that would satisfy said sweet tooth and maybe make Tsukki feel better about still having to take final exams.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78
Collections: Kurotsuki Sweetheart Zine





	Crepetastic

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for Sweethearts, the Kurotsuki dessert zine! Really honored to have participated in such a beautiful project with such talented contributors.  
> Also available in Russian [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720546/)

Some nights, after classes and part-time work, Kuroo and Tsukki made dinner together. Today, Tsukki had texted Kuroo to let him know that he had a last-minute study session for his Music History final and was going to be home late. This left Kuroo with three extra hours in the evening before his boyfriend returned. 

Kuroo realized three things in quick succession: 

One, while Kuroo’s semester finals had ended a week earlier, Tsukki was still in finals hell.

Two, Tsukki had a huge sweet tooth.

Three, Kuroo had plenty of time to experiment with making a dessert that would satisfy said sweet tooth and maybe make Tsukki feel better about still having to take final exams.

So Kuroo replied to Tsukki’s text with a cute animal sticker and took stock of the ingredients in their fridge and pantry. Flour, eggs, lactose-free milk, butter. The heavy cream bottle in the fridge door was almost empty, but there was a can of pre-made whipped cream in there too. And a big box of strawberries. 

After a few minutes of frantic googling, Kuroo stumbled upon a recipe for crepes that looked pretty straightforward and didn’t require any kind of special tools. Tsukki had seemed to enjoy his strawberry and chocolate crepe the last time the two of them had gone to Harajuku together. He had the ingredients (except vanilla extract, but that didn’t even sound like a real thing so it probably wasn’t that necessary). It should work out. Probably.

Making the batter turned out to be the easy part. Kuroo set the bowl next to the stove, the pan on the burner, and flicked it on with all the confidence of a person who regularly cooks things. It didn’t help. The buttered frying pan started smoking after a few minutes because he’d turned up the heat too high, so he had to start over with cooking oil instead. He filled a ladle with crepe batter and poured it onto the hot pan.

Instead of spreading evenly around the pan like the recipe promised, the batter stayed in an oily clump in the middle. The hot oil hissed and bubbled in Kuroo’s general direction, which was very ominous. Kuroo watched the edges of the weirdly lumpy crepe-like object brown and then flipped it, which caused oil to spatter into the air. 

Kuroo ducked down out of the line of fire. “No one told me cooking could be this hazardous,” he grumbled to the benefit of nobody. He snapped a picture of the disaster and sent it to Bokuto, who would be supportive of his attempt, and Kenma, who would not be supportive at all but would probably find it funny.

“As a firstborn,” Kuroo said, poking the lump with a fork, “you are an immense disappointment.” 

He dropped that first lumpy crepe on a plate and stared at the mixing bowl full of batter. The recipe said it would yield “17-22 crepes,” which at first seemed like overkill but now looked like enough to get maybe one good flat pancake out of the bunch.

Kuroo sighed, resigned to his fate, and dropped another ladleful of batter into the pan, tilting the pan in a slow circle so it spread more. This worked out better than the first attempt, which was promising. The recipe said to cook them for thirty seconds on one side and then ten seconds on the other, so he set a timer for thirty seconds and watched the batter slowly solidify. 

His phone vibrated. Bokuto had replied with seven cry-laughing emojis.

Flipping the crepe turned out to be an entirely different problem altogether. Kuroo pulled out the biggest spatula they had, but it still landed on the reverse side with one edge folded under. He swore under his breath and wondered if it’d be worth it to try and straighten it out with his bare hands. Probably not.

He dropped the crepe on top of the lumpy first attempt. It crumpled like a shirt left in the dryer too long. Kuroo glared at it.

“I will not,” Kuroo muttered to himself, “be defeated by some eggs and flour.” He poured more batter on the pan.

Crepe number three turned out less crumpled than one and two, which was great. Kuroo put it on a separate plate and decided to try eating the lumpy firstborn crepe. It tasted pretty good; he hadn’t been able to find any vanilla extract in their kitchen, but he got the salt and sugar balance right at least. The batter absorbed a lot of oil too, making it deliciously greasy. 

By the tenth crepe, Kuroo was in the zone. He put some music on, he figured out how to flip the crepes without bending or tearing them in the process, and a small stack of beautifully flat, beautifully round crepes was forming on the plate. The amount of batter in the bowl was slowly decreasing, and Kuroo was thinking about what to fill the finished product with. The crepes were smaller than the ones in Harajuku, since they were made in a frying pan instead of one of those big griddle things. Like mini-crepes, Kuroo supposed.

Tsukki didn’t much like the crowds or the noise of Harajuku, but he had a soft spot for the cafes and adorable overpriced cakes they served. They ended up at the crepe stand by chance, after taking one look at the line winding around the corner into the cafe they’d planned to go and walking down to the much emptier crepe place. Kuroo remembered the tiny smile on Tsukki’s face when he took a bite, and the dot of whipped cream stuck to the corner of his mouth.

The bowl was finally empty of batter and Kuroo allowed himself to turn the stove off and check his phone. Kenma replied to his progress updates with a simple “lol” while Bokuto said “NICE” with a string of emojis in response to Kuroo’s finally acceptable-looking crepe pile. It was a beautiful crepe pile. Belonged in a museum, really. 

There was also a sticker from Tsukki of a sleepy dinosaur. “I’m tired,” the accompanying text read. “We’re almost done here though, finally.” 

Most people in their circle of friends would never believe that Tsukki sent dinosaur LINE stickers expressing his emotions. Dinosaur LINE stickers were way too cute for Tsukishima Kei’s Personal Brand. Kuroo suspected that he might be the only one to get to see this side of Tsukishima, and for that, he was grateful.

But also, if Tsukki said they were almost done, that meant he’d be home in less than an hour. And the crepes still needed to cool before Kuroo could start putting toppings on them. Hm!

Kuroo wrapped the stack of crepes in plastic and stuck them in the fridge and starting hunting for decorative dessert objects. There were strawberries and whipped cream, and a bar of Kuroo’s favorite dark chocolate which he could...melt? Nah, Tsukki hated dark chocolate anyway.

The two of them didn’t really bake often. Kuroo liked to cook, but he wasn’t much for sweets, and neither of them had the time to learn how to bake pretty cakes and things. Maybe if this turned out reasonably well they could try baking something more complicated in the future. Maybe he could make Tsukki’s favorite strawberry shortcake for his nex birthday. He’d like that, Kuroo thought.

Kuroo looked around the kitchen for more crepe-decorating ideas and noticed something.

The kitchen was a  _ disaster zone. _

There was flour on the floor, batter on the ceiling, eggshell bits around the sink, spilled sugar, salt, everything, everywhere around the stove and counter. How did he even manage to mess up this bad? Kuroo considered himself a pretty careful person, usually.

His phone buzzed again. “On the train,” Tsukki said. Crap. He had twenty minutes before Tsukki walked in the front door, at most.

Okay, priorities. Clean kitchen, or perfect dessert-for-dinner crepes?

Crepes would be more fun than cleaning, and they’d probably cooled enough to put whipped cream on them now, right?

He picked out the two largest and most even-looking pancakes of the bunch and transferred them to a cutting board. How did that guy in Harajuku do it? Did you put the toppings on the whole pancake and then fold it, or what? How did you make it look pretty? 

He still had a few minutes, he could try some variations, probably. And even if it wasn’t not pretty it would still taste good, right? Tsukki liked strawberries, he liked cream, he would hopefully like the crepes. Kuroo decided to just slice the strawberries as thinly and evenly as he could manage and hope for the best. He put the strawberry slices down first and then whipped cream on top to glue the pancake-cone together, and it looked pretty nice, he thought.

The front door clicked as Kuroo was transferring his totally food blog-quality creations onto the dinosaur-patterned plates Tsukki suggested they buy as a joke one time. (He didn’t expect Kuroo to actually get them, but wasn’t surprised when he did.) “I’m home,” Tsukki called out.

“Welcome home~!” 

“What...” Tsukishima Kei took in the mess of the kitchen, the spills and stains and slowly drying food particles on most available surfaces. “What... happened here?”

Kuroo beamed, and held up a plate. “Surprise!”

Tsukki stared at it. “What.”

“I made this!” He wiggled the plate a little, in case it wasn’t clear what he was referring to. “From scratch!”

“I can see that,” Tsukki said faintly, looking at the batter on the ceiling. Kuroo still wasn’t sure how that got there. “But. Why.”

“Because... you’re stressed? And I wanted to do something nice for my boyfriend? Here, try one.”

Tsukki stared at the crepe again. “It looks...pretty nice,” he admitted after a moment. He picked it up and took a cautious bite. 

His eyes lit up, and Kuroo knew that all of that effort was worth it. His lips quirked upwards into that tiny, genuine smile Tsukki made when he really liked something, and Kuroo grinned widely in response.

“You know you’re going to have to clean all this, right?” Tsukki said, after they’d both sat down at the kitchen table to eat.

“Yeah,” Kuroo sighed. “But this was a great idea, right? I’m the best boyfriend ever?”

Tsukki rolled his eyes. “Best boyfriend ever,” he agreed, in a tone just a touch too soft to be sarcastic.

**Author's Note:**

> so I make blini (russian thin pancakes v similar to crepes) based on how my grandma does them but I googled legit crepe recipes for this fic and learned that I do it All Wrong. whoops  
> [ tumblr ](cubistemoji.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](twitter.com/mozaikmage)


End file.
